mangafandomcom-20200224-history
True Love (video game)
|genre = Eroge, Dating Sim, Visual Novel |modes = Single Player |ratings = 18+ |platforms = Microsoft Windows |media = |requirements = }} True Love is a Japanese bishōjo eroge, developed by Software House Parsley, and released by CD Brothers. It was translated into English and German and published in Europe and the United States by Otaku Publishing Ltd. in 1999. The game is considered by many bishōjo game fans to be a classic. Gameplay True Love's genre is considered to be a mixture of a dating sim and visual novel.The official site refers to it as an AVG (adventure game, in this case, visual novel) + SLG (simulation game, in this case, dating sim). The player controls a college student looking for his true love. The goal of the game is to win the girls' hearts before the last summer of freedom is over. Every day, when the main character wakes up, the player can plan the schedule for morning, afternoon, and evening. The choices (such as pleasure, sports, study, etc.) determine what events will occur during the day (if any), and also raise the character's skills in the selected category. Different girls in the game (there are ten of them) have different interests, goals, and preferences. If the character's skills in the category that the girl finds most important are high enough, he has a chance to become her boyfriend and the player is rewarded with explicit images of the girl. List of Characters ;Mikae Morikawa :A childhood friend of the main character, aged 18. She is the easiest character to get, with no real requirements needed. Her birthday is on September 28th. ;Remi Himekawa :Top of the class, aged 18. Likes to study and spends large portions of her day in the school library. In one of the branches of the game, she is kidnapped (and rescued by the main character). Her father is a rich man in charge of a major business who also owns the part-time labor job the main character can work at. To get her you need a high score in scholarship. ;Miyuki Tanaka :Art is her hobby, and she is anemic. Aged 18. To get her, you need a high score in Art. ;Mayumi Kamijo :A classmate who hangs around the love hotel district. Aged 18. To get her you need a high score in physical attraction. ;Chiemi Fujimoto :She's captain of the girls' swimming team and has a fear of caterpillars. Age is 18. To get her you need a high strength score. ;Misako Sayama :A beautiful woman the main character finds in town (usually at night). Later on she becomes the temporary school nurse. Her age is 24 and to get her you need a high score in physical attraction. ;Ryoko Shimazaki :She joins the school in the 2nd term and is aged 18. ;Arisa Miyoshi :A pink-haired girl who looks younger than she is. The main character first meets her when saving her during the swimming carnival. She is the sister of the main character's best friend, Kuzuhiko. Her age is 18. ;Yumi Matsumiya :She is the main character's teacher and is rumored to be engaged to another teacher. Age is 25 years old. To get her save Mayumi from Mikisaki and have a high score in scholarship. ;Anze :A mysterious girl (who can transform into a cat), to get her you need a high score in passion. Also you need to have purchased "wings of an angel" which is an item that only appears in July. Technically, one of the hardest characters to get. Age is 18. Minor Characters ;Kazuhiko (boy) :The player's best friend and Arisa's brother. It is revealed in the end of the game that he is attracted to the game character, and offers the only non-heterosexual solution to the game. ;Mikisuki (boy) :A male teacher in the character's school. Attempts to rape Mayumi at a certain part of the game, but she is saved by the character and Yumi. References External links *http://parsley.ume.gr.jp/ Official website of the game's developer Category:1995 video games Category:Eroge translated into English Category:Dating sims Category:Eroge Category:Visual novels Category:Bishōjo games Category:Windows games pt:True Love (jogo eletrônico) ru:True Love